


«Quizás no deberíamos continuar haciendo esto»

by Bec_de_Lievre



Series: Spones Drabbles [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, hopeful
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: Tanto secretismo tiene que parar.





	«Quizás no deberíamos continuar haciendo esto»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["Perhaps We Should Not Do This Anymore"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501146) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



—Quizás no deberíamos continuar haciendo esto.

Las palabras detienen en frío a Leonard, lo congelan en el acto de abrochar su cinturón.

—¿Es por algo que he dicho? ¿Algo que haya hecho? No era mi intención, de verdad. Pensé que…

No hay tiempo. Jim estará aquí en cualquier momento para encontrarse con su Primer Oficial e ir a desayunar. Sin embargo…

Él está balbuceando, preso del pánico luego de las palabras de Spock. Una mano gentil lo detiene.

—Leonard. Me refiero a que no deberíamos seguir escondiéndonos.

El alivio y la euforia inundan al doctor y él atrapa a Spock en un estrecho abrazo. Todavía están entrelazados cuando Jim llega unos minutos después.


End file.
